We All Make Mistakes
by YeMerryHippogriffs
Summary: What would happen if Dumbledore's grand plans collapsed with one little mistake?  From Hermione's perspective, everything goes wrong.  Battle AU, some H/G and R/H.  Rated for character death and violence.


A/N: This is my first fic, and I haven't really had it looked over yet, so please, no flames. I'm considering switching to third person. What do you think? Tell me in a review, please. -YMH

"Crucio!"

The curse missed again, but only by an inch. Bella's first few attempts on my sanity had been completely off their target, partly due to the reflexes I had acquired over the past year and partly to the dim setting, but as dawn was approaching, my body was starting to run out of adrenaline. Bellatrix shot another Cruciatus Curse my way, this time nearly hitting its mark. iWhy can't that revolting woman find someone else to fight?/i I thought in vain, but immediately took it back. Hardly anyone remained in the thick of the battle; most of the DA had been injured or knocked out by the Death Eaters. Only Neville, Seamus, Luna and I were still on our feet, as well as a handful of Order members and Hogsmeade villagers, all making an effort to save the Wizarding world from the threat that had shrouded the last three years in misery.

Of course, I wasn't fighting just for the fate of the world, although that was in my top ten list of priorities. This battle was being dueled in the name of my family and friends, dead or otherwise. Uncles Gideon and Fabian, who had died like heroes in the first war, finally falling at the hand of no less than five Death Eaters. Mad-Eye Moody, killed personally by Voldemort in that awful broom chase where George had lost an ear. Remus and Tonks, the newlyweds and parents of baby Teddy, who deserved a happy life with his wonderful mum and dad. Hermione, one of my closest friends, who had given me some of the best advice I could ever follow. My parents, who had sacrificed so much to protect their children from the "blood traitor" propaganda that had haunted our family far before Voldemort came back. Bill and Charlie, the tough older brothers who had just begun to live their adult lives. Percy, who until very recently had been a Ministry lapdog, but now fought beside his family as he should always have been doing. Ron, my annoyingly overprotective older brother, who was fighting right alongside Harry and Hermione. George, whose ear was a victim of the traitorous Snape, and yet stayed optimistic throughout the dark year until the loss of his twin.

Fred. Crushed by a falling wall right after Percy cracked a rare joke to the Minister of Magic. Died with a smile on his face, so I'm told. He would have wanted to go that way, of course; Fred never bothered with despair or helplessness. He saw a bright side to even the worst situations, made me laugh despite the world crashing and burning around us. Why couldn't I have been there to pull him out from the falling wall before it had hit the ground? If anything, why couldn't I be dead instead of him? Tears welled up in my usually dry eyes. iNo,/i I thought, forcing myself to focus on the current duel. Bellatrix was still cackling madly. I raised my wand, the Bat-Bogey Hex on my tongue, when Bella shot yet another Cruciatus at my heart. I mentally cursed myself for dwelling on Fred as the spell made impact. The physical agony distracted me from the pain of losing Fred, but it still was not an enjoyable experience. Bella lifted the curse, laughing again as I jumped back onto my feet.

"So the pretty little blood traitor finally falls. Shall she join her pathetic brother?"

"Stupefy!"

The impact of the spell caused Bella to stumble, the insane gleam fading from her eyes for a moment, but it immediately returned.

"So the Weasley spawn wants to play that way, does she? Crucio!"

I dodged the curse easily. The jibe at Fred had ignited a fury in me that the DA git, Zacharias Smith, used to flare when he contradicted Harry in the meetings.

Thinking of Harry was nearly as painful as thinking of Fred, though not in the same way. While Fred had left an imprint of sorrow on my mind, thought of Harry drenched me in worry. No doubt Voldemort would come after him soon, if he hadn't already started hunting him down, and I didn't know if my only real love would be able to hold him off for very long. I never doubted Harry's skill, of course, but even Dumbledore would be hard pressed to protect himself from someone with as much ruthlessness as Voldemort.

i Focus, Ginny./i I reminded myself of the more immediate threat of Bellatrix Lestrange, who had resumed her former pattern of aiming Cruciatus Curses at me. Deciding that her infuriating cackling must come to an end, I threw a couple of DA spells at her, forcing her to end the barrage of Unforgivables and shoving her a few feet backward.

Bella suddenly looked intimidated, almost frightened, by the intensity of my dueling. She gripped her wand tightly as she aimed a few illegal curses at me, none of which made their mark as usual. I was beginning to slow down, as the anger that had engulfed me minutes ago had fizzled out slightly and exhaustion had started to kick in. Bella regained her composure and hit me with another Cruciatus before returning to the insults.

"The little girlie actually thinks she can win this battle single-handedly, does she?" The wretched woman was gaining the upper hand; I was on the ground in the throes of the torture curse with little chance of catching Bella off guard. She took the opportunity to tease me some more. "We'll see how long she lasts after the Dark Lord stamps out her little boyfriend!"

If I had been on my feet, I would have dropped my wand. i How does she know about that? /i I cursed mentally again. More importantly, what does she know about Harry? Anxiety threatened to engulf me once again, but I felt the Cruciatus Curse lift and I once again jumped to my feet. If I learned anything from my years in the DA, it was never to lose focus in a duel. This skill came in very useful as I battled concern for Harry with anger at Bella, who I managed to hit with another Stunner. She blocked it and sent a few hexes at me in retaliation, which I barely managed to dodge.

Bella seized her opportunity. "Ooh, the weasel's afraid, is she? Scared that her pathetic little boyfriend is going to die?"

Suddenly, I noticed two figures behind Bella. One was wearing Death Eater robes and a sneer to rival Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy, I realized. He was dragging the second figure to the Entrance Hall, apparently without bothering to check if the man was hurt at all in the process. Livid that the Death Eater was still on his feet and acting as Voldemort's house elf, I directed my attention to the man being dragged. I couldn't identify him due to a dirty-looking sack thrown over his face, but something was familiar...

It was the last thing I thought before the green light washed over me.

A/N: So what do you think? R&R...please...


End file.
